1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device that can be used as a bidirectional switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device, there is known a semiconductor device (hereinafter referred to as “conventional semiconductor device”) that includes a first semiconductor chip, constituted of a MOSFET, a second semiconductor chip, constituted of a MOSFET, a first drain terminal, a first source terminal, a first gate terminal, a second drain terminal, a second source terminal, and a second gate terminal. The first drain terminal, the first source terminal, and the first gate terminal are electrically connected to a drain electrode, a source and a gate electrode, respectively of the first semiconductor chip. The second drain terminal, the second source terminal, and the second gate terminal are electrically connected to a drain electrode, a source and a gate electrode, respectively of the second semiconductor chip.